Return to Innocence
by Mennie
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts with a secret, when she gets sorted into Slytherin what will Draco say to her? Someone who he thought he'd never hear from again. DMPP GeWOC
1. Don't be afraid to be weak

_Don't be afraid to be weak_

_Don't be too proud to be strong_

_Just look into your heart my friend_

_That will be the return to yourself_

_The return to innocence_

The new student walked shyly up to with the others. It was quite embarrassing to be there with a bunch of first years when she was a third year. She bowed her head so that she couldn't see anyone looking at her. When the group stopped she finally raised her head and saw a strict looking witch with a long parchment in her hands.

"When I call your names, you will come up, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house," she said. She glanced at the names and the girl waited in anticipation.

"Katherina Rendralla," she said. The girl took a deep breath and walked up to the witch. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmm, you have a past, a past that you need to overcome. You will do well I believe in Slytherin!" The hat cried. She smiled shyly as the Slytherin table cheered. She heard another table booing and hissing. She wondered why they hated her so.

Not far away, about three tables actually, three students glared at the new girl.

"Why would someone like that be sorted into Slytherin? She doesn't seem to have the right attitude," Hermione said.

"She is totally hot," one of the twins, George said.

"Eww she's younger than your sister George!" Harry said. At the mention of 'sister' Ginny turned her attention to the Dream Team and her brothers.

"What are we talking about?" She asked.

"George fancies a first year," Fred said. Ginny grimaced and looked around.

"Who is she?" She asked. Fred pointed over to the Slytherin table at the girl.

"Oh you mean Katie? She isn't a first year Fred, she's in third year, and she just got transferred,"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Colin heard it from Sara who heard it from Luna that a new girl from Spain was coming here," she answered simply. The Dream Team looked over at the Slytherin table again and weren't surprised to see Draco Malfoy smirking evilly at them. He raised an eyebrow at them and then turned his attention to the new girl. He moved closer to her and said something to her in her ear. She blushed and laughed.

"Not right, stupid git," George said. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"What do you care George? He's going to mould her into a lemming soon anyway," Ron said.

"Not right, I wonder if the hat was right to put her there. She doesn't seem to fit," Fred said, thinking along the same lines as his twin.


	2. If you want then start to laugh

_If you want then start to laugh_

_If you must, then start to cry_

_Be yourself don't hide_

_Just believe in destiny._

Draco graciously showed Katie to the Slytherin Common Room. He had been looking for any excuse to get away from his friends. They were all too annoying right now. When Katie told him she was tired and didn't know where to go, he explained to them that he was leaving. Then he walked out of the Dining Hall with her. He had to admit he liked the way she looked and her laugh. He didn't understand what the hat had meant about her past, or why she needed to be in Slytherin. He didn't even see the attitude that most Slytherins, including him, possessed. But when he saw her for the first time on Platform 9 and ¾ he was interested. He was drawn to her for some reason. She was a pureblood so his father wouldn't mind. She was in Slytherin as well. He admired her featured. She had black hair that was styled in ringlets; she looked so innocent like that. She had gorgeous emerald eyes that he could get lost in and beautiful lips. One thing he didn't like was her nose which was rather mouse like. She was quite a bit shorter than him, only as tall as his shoulders. She was really cute, he thought. Her petite figure made him want to wrap his arms around her.

"So what do you think?" He asked. _Like I care, why would I care? Why do I need her approval? _He thought. But he knew why when she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. She was too damn cute, and he liked her.

"It is absolutely wonderful, so what is done in here?" She asked.

"Oh the usual, snogging, homework, snogging, hanging out and did I mention snogging?" He asked and smirked at her. She blushed and said,

"No boy in Spain could make me blush as much as you Draco,"

He shivered at the sound of his name on her lips. She said it so sweetly.

"Well, you should go to your dorm room, girls are on the left, third years are the third level," he informed her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Probably sit here in front of the fire and wait for Crabbe and Goyle," he answered.

"After I find my things can I come and sit with you?"

Malfoy smiled and nodded.


	3. If you must then start to cry

Katie walked up the stairs and let the tears fall down her face. She had never felt this sad in her life. Draco Malfoy, he was the one she had come here for. Suddenly she wanted to forget what the great one had said. He had had many hurts in his time and unfortunately his clock was close to midnight. At one time he had been a wonderful boy. She remembered him when he thought she wasn't around. The great one had put her in charge of watching him; even though she couldn't stop his father hurting him, she would sooth him when he mother was no longer there. Now it had come to this and she found an evil boy with a tainted soul. The soul of a Death Eater. Now she wanted more time with him. She liked him. She walked up to the third level and found the room in which her clothes were placed. She decided to change her attire as it was quite late. She dressed in the clothing that her master had told her to. A single white robe so that she appear ethereal. Her dark red wings stretched from their current position. They had been cramped inside her robes all day.

She walked slowly down the stairs and saw Draco on the couch, his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. She had an idea. She went over to the couch and smoothed his beautiful hair away from his face.

"Draco, wake up," she whispered. He stirred but did not open his eyes.

"Magdalena, I am so sorry," he said, his voice was thick with sorrow mixed with sleep. She gasped as he said her real name.

"Sorry for what love?" She asked in her soothing voice.

"I never wanted to be a Death Eater like him. He hurt me and killed my mother. So I joined him," he said.

"Draco, love you will see your mother soon. Come with me, she wants to see you," Magdalena said her heart was beating fast. She didn't think it was going to be this easy.

"What will Pansy and Gregory think?" He asked. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into her eyes. It had been so long since he had seen her like this. His guardian angel was here again. She smiled softly.

_Don't care what people say_

_Just follow your own way_

_Don't give up and use the chance_

_To return to innocence._

The old song echoed around them. It was the song he heard every time he laid in the sick bed after his father hurt him. Magdalena would sing it to him and he would fall asleep dreaming of her. She saw tears in his eyes and he started shaking.

"Take me Magdalena, I want to be done with this pain forever," he said. She leaned in and placed her lips over his and it looked like they were kissing. One would be afraid of this kiss though. For not long after they began, Draco's body went limp. His soul was sucked out of him by his angel. She pulled away and tried to see his body through her tear-filled eyes. She blew his soul out and the translucent cloud took the shape of his new body. He was not solid yet, that would happen after he talked to the great one. If he was given another chance then he would come back. He looked at her and at once he looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled at her.

"Magdalena, it has been too long," he said. She extended her hand and he took it.

"Come Draco," she whispered. They were gone from that spot as if they had never been there. The only thing that remained was Draco's cold mortal body and Magdalena's clothing upstairs.

_AN I had thought to delete this whole fanfiction because of one review. Wow it hurts to read a first review, especially if it's an insult. So if you have gotten this far then you either like the story or you wanna continue to hit me with reviews about how Magdalena is a Mary-sue, well I don't care…There are plenty of other ones out there so don't target mine…On that note I hope you liked it ._


End file.
